1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to an electronic representation of an object, and more particularly, to a system for generating models of three-dimensional objects in an electronic form.
2. Related Art
Navigational maps may be displayed in an electronic form. Some navigational maps are electronically displayed in two-dimensions. As such, a user of a navigational map may have difficulty in orienting himself to a location on the display. Navigational maps displaying objects in three dimensions may overcome these drawbacks by displaying objects as a user would observe them in the surrounding environment.
Three-dimensional electronic representations of an object may be created using a digital camera. Another technique uses artists to manually create three-dimensional views of objects. Still another technique uses lasers. With the laser technique, a laser beam is reflected off an object to measure distances. The distances may be used to map the shape of an object and create an electronic representation. Existing laser techniques measure distance from reference points, such as metal targets that must be installed on the object. The targets may therefore be included in multiple scans of the object. The multiple scans may be manually combined into a three-dimensional representation using the targets. Known laser techniques generate only geometric shapes of objects.
In electronic navigational maps, accurate electronic representations of large multi-structural objects, such as office complexes or shopping malls may provide a bearing for one's surroundings. Visual details and other features of large objects may be needed for a user to accurately compare a displayed object to an observed surrounding. Unfortunately, electronic representations with a digital camera requires manually combining multiple electronic images that still may not provide sufficient visual details and features. Electronic representations created manually by an artist may be inaccurate, time-consuming, and costly, and may undesirably add significant data to the electronic navigational maps. Further, electronic representations with lasers require reference points on large objects that may be difficult to install and/or maintain while scanning the object. There are therefore technical problems related to accurately and efficiently creating an electronic model representative of a large object. In addition, there are technical problems related to techniques to convert each of multiple scans into a three-dimensional representation of the object.
Therefore, a need exists for systems for generating electronic representations of three-dimensional objects for use in navigational maps or other systems that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.